


Worship

by captainamergirl



Series: 90210 Drabble Series [2]
Category: 90210 (2008)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 01:08:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14944785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl
Summary: The Temple of Naomi.





	Worship

**Worship**  
  
“Your body is a temple,” Jordan said in a husky voice as he looked at her, arms resting at her sides, one leg crooked across the other. She wore a pink teddy that left very little to the imagination. His eyes swept over her whole body, making her blush in places she didn’t know one could blush.  
  
He leaned over and nuzzled her neck with his smooth cheek. “And I’m going to worship you all night long.” He moved his hands to her breasts, capturing the aching nipples with his fingers and beginning to rub them.  
  
Naomi moaned. “Mmmm, The Temple of Naomi. I like the sound of that,” she said as he wrapped her arms around him and held him close to her, feeling the heat of his body against hers. He continued to massage her tits, which drove her wild. He had expert hands and as she knew from experience, he had other expert body parts too.  
  
He lifted his head and looked at her with dark, smoky eyes. He leaned in for a kiss, his tongue moving across her lips. She invited him into her mouth, sucking on his tongue, tasting the brandy he had sipped earlier.  
  
“This –“ he gestured to her teddy – “is beautiful but you know what I need.”  
  
“I think I do,” she said coyly.  
  
“I need it to come off,” he said. She sat on up on the plush mattress and he began working down the straps of her negligee. He kissed her all over her neck and shoulders, down to the valley of her breasts. He peeled the teddy off of her and threw it somewhere in the vicinity of the door. He stared at her naked, pink flesh and then saying nothing but yet somehow everything, he moved in for the kill, capturing a dusky nipple between his lips while his hands settled on the curve of her taut abdomen, moving lower and lower and still lower.  
  
“Oh fuck, Jordan!” Naomi said as he slipped two fingers into her tight heat. She immediately began rocking against his hand, grinding her clit against the pads of his fingertips. “Fucck,” she screamed as her body rose off the bed to meet the thrust of his fingers. He took his free hand and firmly pressed her back onto the bed. He was not going to end this sensual torture anytime soon. And she didn’t want him too. It felt fucking amazing!  
  
She clamped down on him as she rode out her first orgasm. He was dropping between her thighs then to capture her juices with his mouth. He sucked on her pussy lips and then moved his tongue inside of her, swirling it around and around her sensitive clit until she felt incredibly dizzy- in the best way possible.  
  
He lapped at her as she came again. He raised his head, resting his chin on her firm stomach. “You are something else,” he murmured.  
  
“I hope that’s a good thing.”  
  
He nodded. “It’s a very good thing,” he said.  
  
Naomi grinned and reached down, rubbing her hand over his shorn cheek. “Don’t you think you’re a little overdressed for this?”  
  
Jordan smiled. He wore black trousers and a white button down shirt chambray shirt and she was itching to get it off of him.  
  
“Undress me then,” Jordan said huskily.  
  
She smirked and nodded, going for his shirt first, prying the buttons open with nimble fingers. She slid his shirt off his impossibly broad, dark chocolate shoulders. She paused a moment to drink in the sight of him. Oh but he was a fine specimen with that hard chest and gorgeous face.  
  
She went for his pants and boxer briefs, pleased to see that he had an enormous erection. She couldn’t wait to have him inside of her but first things first.  
  
She chucked aside his clothes and took his engorged shaft between her small hands. She leaned down and began to lick his member. “Naomi, fuck!” He growled as she took more and more of him into her mouth until he was bumping up against the back of her throat. His fingers fisted in the curly locks of her hair as she bobbed up and down on him.  
  
When he came, he yelled her name loudly and hoarsely. He collapsed against the thick, downy pillows behind him.  
  
“Naomi,” he gasped out. “That was … No words.”  
  
She smiled. “I take it you’re pleased.”  
  
“That’s one word for it,” he said with a smile of his own. “How about you?”  
  
“Very satisfied,” Naomi said. “But I want more; I want you inside of me right now.”  
  
Jordan laughed. She could see that he was aroused all over again. He sat up and she climbed onto his lap, straddling him. His big hands ran up and down her back as he moved towards her. “Mmm, you feel so good,” Jordan said.  
  
Naomi giggled. “The Temple of Naomi is now officially open for Sunday services.”  
  
Jordan shook his head. “What I said is going straight to your pretty head, isn’t it?”  
  
“Damn straight.”  
  
He grinned. He raised his lean lips and thrust into her. He gave her a solid thirty seconds to readjust to the sheer size of him and then he was slamming into her again and again while her nails bit into his shoulders and her breasts jiggled enticingly in his face.  
  
They sailed over the edge together and were panting when Naomi collapsed atop his chest. He kissed her left temple and whispered, “I love you.”  
  
She looked up at him. “What did you say?”  
  
“I love you,” he repeated. “I’ve felt it for a long time but I wanted you to know.”  
  
Naomi’s eyes misted with tears. “Do you really mean that?”  
  
He nodded. “I really mean that.”  
  
She threw her arms around him, burying her face in his neck for a moment. She had loved him for so long, practically from the second they met, and now he had said those three little words that left her tingling all over.  
  
He rubbed her back. “Are you okay?”  
  
She lifted her head to stare into his chocolate-brown eyes. “Better than okay. And I love you too. So much that it’s been driving me kind of insane because I wasn’t sure how you felt and you know, I didn’t want to be the first to say it.”  
  
Jordan cupped her ass cheeks in his hands. “Well we both said it. We love each other. What do we do now?”  
  
Naomi smirked as she reached between their bodies and grazed his balls with her fingers. “Oh, I have a few really good ideas.”  
  
“See that’s one reason I love you.”  
  
“Say it again.”  
  
“I love you, Naomi.”  
  
“I am never going to get tired of hearing that,” she said.  
  
Jordan kissed her softly, pressing their foreheads together. “You’re the first woman I ever said that to and you’re the last woman I ever will. You’re it for me, Naomi Clark.” He then kissed her again. Soon her legs were wrapping around his waist and he was making love to her all over again. And love, yes, it definitely was.


End file.
